sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Hedge
Hedge is a hedgehog who will help any one. Bio Name:Hedgerian Blackstone Other names:Hedge Gender:male Age:32 mentally unknown eye color gold Animal: short quill hedgehog, angel Born: another dimension Lives:under the forest in a hidden base Love interest: none Sexuality:Strait Relatives:brother Flash the cheetah, brother. Friends: fast the hedgehog, the chaotix not mighty,rouge the bat, e-123 omega, flash, shadow, Tesla, Hazle, Enemies: eggman, flash, Weapons & Powers Weapons:gold sword can control elements, shadow blade can control shadows and evil, Powers:Chaos spear, blast,control, and chaos search, Chaos corruption, Chaos serenity,metalkineses mechakeneses chaos search helps see what others can't like someone invisible or where someone has been, metalkinesis can move metal with his mind, mechakinesis can absorb most devices and upgrade anything with absorbed power, chaos corruption corrupts the targets soul driving them into darkness causing them to turn evil and insane angry loyal to the user etc them results are unknown. if the character has a dark counterpart in there BIO then chaos corruption shuts down the light counterpart and grants control to the dark side, chaos serenity is polar oppisate to chaos corruption and will undo the effects of chaos corruption Back story This anthropomorphic hedgehog doesn't come from Sonic s world. At the age of nine an unknown force attacked his town. He was knocked into the fountain and swallowed the emerald by mistake. The chaos energy sent him to Mobius and infused itself into his now chaos blood. weakness *'fire' *'mindcontrol' *'demon energy' Theme song quotes And who might you be ( saying hi or caches spy's thieves etc off Gard) You thought you had me. Evil I smell you're evil. (finds out the new guy is a villain) THIS IS WHAT IT MEANS TO BE FREE (in robot voice) (when eggman has mind-control over him) Only one is a match for me and it's not you (fighting anyone but flash) Do you ever quit? (fighting flash) I'm imperfect (When someone thinks he's perfect and says so) trivia *hedge always fights deffencif even if he knows his opponent *hedges eye color changes when somebody mind controls him or another soul they change to mach the controller. *Has a long tongue *Ears will twitch at danger unseen or if someone pokes them *Hedge didn't always have red fur his fur used to be mixed green around the arms blue around the legs yellow on his head orange on his body and pink quills Alt Forms *PURE EVIL *GENDER BEND *FUTURE *SOULLESS *EXE * Freedom fighter Hedge Pure evil Hedge Hedge host's two souls in his body one good and one evil. personality he has a manipulative personality he'll change it to help get what ever he wants. he tends to open up to other villains but will trick anyone with good intanshinse appearance alone he looks like hedge but with ruby red eyes at full power his fur is a purple black mix. his gloves become his hands because his real hands are black tenticals so yeah don't mess with him also his quills become crystal like and you could see yourself in one weapons wips, nine tail, yellow rod, your secret nine tail is evil Hedges weapon of choice a tripill ended wip with steal claws at the end of each end so this wip tears through it's enemy's, but isn't used often. yellow rod is a yellow wip with lightning powers both deal and absorb lightning your secret is a wip forged from dark energy with strange powers. for one it alters one perspective, and then it makes them feel alone, hopeless, and betrayed regardless of will power. each wip drives the victim deeper to insanity. powers *'Soul bend:'twist the soul energy to change the person completely. almost irreversible like he'd want to. must be at full power to use *'Soul army:' can take someones darkness and manifest it into a pure evil version of them to do his biding *'jinx hand: can redirect almost any projectile or magic back to sender and banish illoshins' weakness when shearing a body he can't reach full power overconfident frustrated easily when plans fail goal:make everything his kingdom Trixi [ gender bend] Unlike most gender bends hedge is his gender bend he can become her with a gender bender device he has that's all sorry no more may take any ideas though Old Hedge this is hedge in the future his fur is gray and he's smarter not much else to say. Crisis Hedge working on this hedge lives in crisis city fighting every day for his life and friendship unlike modern hedge crisis will befriend you half the time good or bad appearance wears a military vest and pants also missing an arm replaced now with a robot arm goal:restore the future Soulless Hedge this hedge is meant for nothing but to destroy he appears when hedge thinks nothing is left in life and proceeds to end all life good or bad. if you make him appear than you've just done something wrong. appearance glowing white fur pitch black eyes personality glum, hopeless goal: end everything will not use in rp gmod form Hedge exe Hedge exe is when an exe takes his soul he then becomes it's slave Appearance fur dull and gray is stained with blood his quills are ragged and limp like human hair. gloves are torn long black claws show the kind that make it hard to grab eyes the same as any exe red and soulless black personality has two #he will act sad and depressed like he is empty but don't let it fool you he only wants you to think he's still in there before you know it it's to late #childish he acts like a five year old wanting to play, and he can be found talking to imaginary parents goal:please his master Remnants *Ben Flash the cheetah Flash is shadows brother who's also brothers with hedge more to come soon TEAM DESTRUCTION A TEAM MADE UP OF BROTHERS HOLDS *HEDGE *Fast The hedghog *FAST *FLASH HEDGE IS THE SPEED AND LEADER OFTEN STAYING ON A SET GOAL HE'LL TRY TO FIND TREASURE IF HE CAN. FAST IS THE FLY IN THE GROUP AND A STRONG ONE TO BE CARRYING A HEDGEHOG AND A CHEETAH HIS FLYT COMES FROM HIS HOVER SHOES FLASH IS AN ALL AROUND BUT PROVES BETTER STRENGTH THAN EATHER HEDGE OR FAST WITCH IS A BIT WEIRD TO BE SO STRONG WHEN HE'S A CHEETAH Questions Ask questions about Hedge the hedgehog anything you want no limit I'll get to each one as fast as I can Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:Chaos Abilities Category:Spiritual Characters